


i love you too, asshole

by BSnows



Series: domestic villaneve [2]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, They're basically being cute, Villaneve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSnows/pseuds/BSnows
Summary: "What?" Eve's seductive voice makes Villanelle look at her very suspiciously. "A giant bag of Cheetos?""Oh, no," Eve shakes her head and whispers very close to the other girl's mouth. "Doritos."Villanelle looks at her as if it was the sexiest thing on Earth.orA one-shot where Villanelle is a bit insecure about Eve not coming back home but she was just at the groceries store buying shitty food for them





	i love you too, asshole

_Ugh._

She lazily turns her head and glances at the pile of perfectly organized books next to her ten thousand dollars bed, at her phone and a bottle of wine on top of them, at the Xbox next to the one bjillion pixels tv across her bedroom.  

Nothing. Everything is boring.

She deeply sighs. And it hurts a little bit, to be honest. She's not bored this time, she's _worried,_ and it's a strange brand new feeling indeed. Annoying, really. She would never describe herself as someone who cares too much about people coming back home because, to be fair, she kills them, but this time everything is very fragile and it scares the living shit out of her.   
  
It is pathetic, but she really can't stop staring at the ceiling and thinking about Eve running away and not coming back. She lays still on her bed, tracing little circles on top of her heart, and then on her belly, because something feels weird in there. Where the tip of her finger touches on the outside, it matches the pain inside. She frowns at it, but a tiny smile recognizes the grandiosity of what it means.  
  
The door of the living room makes a loud noise.  
  
_I knew it._  
  
"Argh!", as soon as she hears Eve struggling to open and close the door, Villanelle sits on the bed. "Help! For fuck's sake-"

Villanelle smiles. Widely.

"Wow," she says as she calmly enters the living room right next to the bedroom and stares at a mountain of paper bags and a tiny Eve under it all. "Do you know the concept of buying only what's necessary?"    
  
Eve stops trying to walk to the kitchen counter.

"Do you know the concept of not being a fucking dick-", she sighs and gets back trying to walk to the kitchen counter. "Never mind." 

It makes Villanelle laugh, Eve knows her too much. She finally helps Eve and takes a couple of paper bags to herself and places them at the counter.

"I bought some eggs and milk and we can try to make those cookies you wanted, for dinner."

"Wow," Villanelle says, helping Eve to get everything out of the bags, "we're such grown-ups."

"Oh, fuck off," Eve laughs, "you asked for it, and I stayed in a giant fucking line to buy it. Now, you're gonna eat it."

Villanelle shily smiles, hiding her previous worry about Eve taking too long to show up. 

"Yeah, you took a while."

Eve stops unbagging and looks at her girlfriend with compassion. The comment what subtle but she knows exactly what that meant.

"I know," Eve says.  I'm sorry."

Villanelle almost completely didn't listen because she finds a box of Lucky Charms cereal inside one of the bags. Her heart could burst into tiny pieces of glitter. "Hey, you bought cereal!" 

"Yeah," Eve says as she gets her attention back to unbagging. "I got your favorite. We're having pretty bad food habits, we need to stop."

Villanelle rolls her eyes for some reason, but her smile is persistent. She gets closer to Eve and places a kiss on her cheek. Eve looks at her, trying to read what that was about, but Villanelle keeps just staring at her with a little smile on her pink lips.

"Now you're being weirdly cute," Eve says, putting her arms around the smiling girl's waist. "Do you want to know what else I bought?"

"What?" Eve's seductive voice makes Villanelle look at her very suspiciously. "A giant bag of Cheetos?"

"Oh, no," Eve shakes her head and whispers very close to the other girl's mouth. " _Doritos_."

Villanelle looks at her as if it was the sexiest thing on Earth. She quickly looks around, as if she was shocked and trying to get invisible people to realize how shocking that was as well.

Eve starts laughing because she is an absolute dork, and Villanelle can't do anything but observe how happy Eve looks when she's laughing.

That laughter, it sounds like home.

"I love you."

Eve stops laughing progressively after that. Her chest feels warm and her heart is happy in a way she could never imagine.  
  
"I love you too, asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> hey i'm not a native speaker so i'm sorry if there were any mistakes xx


End file.
